Isabella Marie Swan Volturi The Fourth Ruler
by Sapphire.Jee
Summary: Isabella é a verdadeira líder dos vampiros, irmã de Aro, Caius e Marcus. Aro fica como líder, quando Bella decide viajar pelo mundo. Em 2009, não só decide tornar-se temporáriamente em humana, como também se apaixona pelo vampiro Edward Cullen. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Sumário

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Os personagens e o universo de Crepúsculo são propriedade de Stephenie Meyer._

_Os créditos desta FanFic, são totalmente e somente da autora, WhiteWolfLegend, eu apenas traduzi para português._

_Link da história original: /s/5529481/1/_

* * *

**1. Sumário**

Isabella Marie Swan Volturi é irmã dos três reis Aro, Marcus e Caius. Ela pode possuir qualquer poder que desejar e é a verdadeira líder até que Aro fique com o seu lugar, quando ela decide viajar pelo mundo. No ano de 2009, não só decide tornar-se em humana, na sua verdadeira forma de quando tinha 18 anos, como também se apaixona por Edward.

Só 300 anos no dia do seu nascimento como vampira e no dia em que Edward se vai embora, é que Isabella volta a casa.

O que acontecerá quando Edward descobre quem Bella realmente é?


	2. Memórias

**2. Memórias**

Suspirei enquanto me sentava na Câmara da Alimentação à espera que Heidi trouxesse a nossa refeição. Comecei a estalar os dedos, vendo as faíscas voarem por causa da fricção. Quem me dera que houvesse algo para fazer para matar o tempo, talvez um vampiro que precisa ser eliminado, ou quem sabe, um novo vampiro que tenha vindo para uma visita.

"Querida irmã, o que te faz pensar tão profundamente?" Olhei na direcção de meu irmão que estava a olhar para mim com preocupação, e assim também estava Caius. Conseguia sentir o olhar de Marcus nas parte de trás da minha cabeça.

"Peço desculpa, irmão, por te preocupar, tenho estado apenas a pensar o quão entediada eu estou. Não tenho tido diversão nenhuma desde…" Deixei a frase sumir e olhei para Marcus, profunda tristeza rolava dele em ondas e eu comecei a sentir-me culpada e um nó formou-se na minha garganta.

"Oh, Marcus, irmão, peço desculpa por mencionar. Por favor, não fiques triste, lembra-te dos bons momentos que tu e a nossa querida Didyme partilharam." Os seus olhos encheram-se com lágrimas que nunca se iriam derramar, mas no entanto, ele sorriu e me deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça, antes de começar a olhar para o espaço.

"Isabella, poderias mostrar-nos alguma coisa alegre antes de o jantar chegar, querida irmã?" Eu suspirei e bati as palmas, trazendo uma ilusão do baile, 1500 anos atrás. Eu sentei-me em silêncio enquanto os meus irmão observavam , eu nunca gostei deste dia. Porque foi neste dia em que a minha querida irmã Didyme morreu, e eu não fui suficientemente rápida.

_Memória,_

_Volterra estava a realizar um baile para celebrar o meu 1500º aniversário e estávamos todos alegres, eu estava a dançar com um jovem vampiro do clã de França. Não me podia conter e tive que dar uma gargalhada quando vi o meu querido irmão com a sua esposa Didyme, ele fica sempre tão feliz quando estão juntos._

_Quando a dança acabou eu despedi-me do meu parceiro de dança e sentei-me no meu trono, observando os casais dançarem e rirem enquanto eles desfrutavam das festividades. Um sorriso agraciava os meus lábios enquanto eu via toda a gente se divertir, uma coisa que sempre me trouxe prazer. Eu gosto que as outras pessoas estejam felizes._

"_Oh, Isabella, minha doce irmã, porque estás aqui e não a dançar?" Saltei com o som da voz do meu irmão, virei-me e olhei para Marcus que estava sentado ao meu lado com um sorriso no rosto, e eu podia ver as ondas de amor e a felicidade que rolavam dele._

"_Oh, Marcus, deste-me um susto!" Eu repreendi-o e ele riu._

"_Finalmente consegui assustar-te Isabella! Querida irmã, Didyme, Sulpicia e Athenodora desejam falar contigo nos jardins." Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e apressei-me para os jardins. Sorri quando vi as minhas três irmãs sentadas nos bancos de pedra entre as rosas._

"_Ah! Aqui estás tu Isabella! Nós já nos estávamos a perguntar quando irias chegar, querida irmã." Didyme deu uma risadinha._

"_Sim, estávamos preocupadas que Marcus te tivesse roubado de nós." Disse Sulpicia depois também com uma risada._

"_Então, então irmãs! Vamos prosseguir com a razão porque chamamos aqui a Isabella." Athenodora disse com um sorriso, eu dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso e sentei-me ao pé dela, num dos dois lugares._

"_Sim, sim irmã. Isabella, chamamos-te aqui para te dar-mos um presente de cada uma de nós." Olhei para a Sulpicia confusa._

"_Pensava que já tinha recebido presentes de todos?" Elas olharam umas para as outras e franziram o sobrolho._

"_Não, Bell, esses eram dos teus irmãos, agora, este é meu." Didyme riu baixinho e deu-me uma embrulho amarelo; sacudi a cabeça à sua escolha de cor. Didyme sempre foi obcecada com amarelo, sempre a dizer 'Isabella, amarelo é uma cor feliz'. Rasguei o papel , e deparei-me com um pequeno medalhão de ouro, eu conhecia este medalhão, era da mãe de Aro e Didyme._

"_Mey, não posso aceitar, era da tua mãe." Eu disse, enquanto tentava devolver-lhe o colar, mas ela já o tinha posto ao meu pescoço._

"_Querida irmã, eu quero que fiques com isto. És a minha melhor amiga e fica melhor em ti do que em mim." Ela sorriu e eu suspirei em resignação._

"_Obrigado irmã, estará sempre comigo." Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha antes de me voltar a sentar. Athenodora passou-me um embrulho verde, com um sorriso._

_Rasguei o embrulho e o ar ficou-me preso na garganta. Era um lindo anel de rubi em forma de rosa, olhei para a parte de dentro e sorri, 'Feliz 1500º Aniversário, Bell' estava inscrito no ouro._

"_Adoro-o Dora, é maravilhoso!" Beijei-lhe a bochecha e quando me virei vi Sulpicia a segurar um embrulho azul._

_Tal como os presentes de Didyme e Athenodora, rasguei o embrulho e, mais uma vez, o ar ficou-me preso na garganta, quando vi a beleza da pulseira. Era uma corrente de ouro e outra de prata, entrelaçadas uma à outra, como se fosse uma videira, com pedras de safira._

"_Adoro-a Pica, é incrível, adoro todos os presentes que vocês me deram." Beijei Sulpicia, e pus o anel e a pulseira._

"_Ainda bem que gostaste, mas agora é melhor voltares para o baile. Se nos desculpares, gostaríamos de ficar aqui mais um bocado." Sorri e abracei-as, antes de sair do jardim._

_Dancei o caminho todo de volta para o salão de baile aonde ainda se podia ouvir pessoas a rir e a dançar com a música, conseguia ouvir o Marcus a rir de uma piada que Aro lhe contou, de uma vampiro nómada. Quando abri as portas, com um sorriso, congelei._

_Fim._

Bati as palmas novamente e a memória desapareceu, os meus irmãos estavam a olhar em admiração e até Marcus parecia feliz; nunca tinham visto esta memória antes. Mas eu parei-a no momento em que gelei, porque não havia necessidade de se ver ou ouvir o que aconteceu a seguir.

"_Por estas portas, está a sala de jantar.__"_ Suspirei quando ouvi Heidi a falar com os 'convidados' e baixei o capuz da minha cabeça. Todos os vampiros na sala ficarm quietos como estátuas, menos os meus irmãos, quando as portas se abriram e pessoas começaram a entrar, até que a Heidi as fechasse novamente. Ergui-me com um sorriso e as minha mãos levantadas num gesto de boas vindas.

"Sejam todos bem-vindos a Volterra!" Eu disse alto e os gritos começarem. Rosnei e ataquei uma rapariga que parecia ter à volta de vinte e tantos anos. Enquanto bebia a sua essência, terminei a memória.

_Memória,_

_Um terrível grito encheu o ar e a sala silenciou-se bruscamente. Estiquei o meu escudo e senti a presença da Didyme no jardim com mais outras quinze. As minhas mãos agarram a porta com tanta força que lascas e pó caíram ao chão. Rugi de raiva e sai do salão novamente._

_Corri pelo corredor a uma velocidade estonteante até ao jardim, rosnei quando vi quinze recém-nascidos a cercarem a minha irmã e rasgarem-na aparte. Levantei as minhas mão para os matar mas era tarde demais, a minha querida irmã foi atirada para o fogo e eu sabia que era tudo por minha causa.__ Eu desapontei Didyme e Marcus. Ouvi o seu desolado soluço enquanto despedaçava todos os recém-nascidos menos um, era uma rapariga chamada Lucia e era parte do clã Romeno. Eles vieram para me matar mas não foram informados da minha descrição então pensaram que a Didyme era eu. Matei-a rapidamente,__ depois de conseguir as informações, __e teleportei as cinzas de volta à Roménia._

_Quando me virei, vi Marcus de joelhos a soluçar aonde se encontrava agora um monte__ de cinzas,__ eu podia sentir a fúria e a mágoa rolarem dele em ondas. Eu fiquei de__ parte, deixando as lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos e permiti que Marcus o pudesse fazer também._

_Fim._

Quando saí da minha memória, todos os vampiros no salão estavam a olhar para mim com preocupação, e reparei que era a única restante com a humana nas mãos e a minha boca ainda estava unida ao seu pescoço. Quando olhei para Marcus larguei a carcaça, corri até ele deixei-me cair de joelhos, implorando.

"Por favor irmão, perdoa-me, eu não consegui chegar lá a tempo… Por favor irmão, foi tudo culpa minha, os Romenos mandaram os recém-nascidos para me matar. Por favor, fá-lo, eu não consigo aguentar o facto de que é minha culpa que Mey está morta!" Eu implorei e ouvi a respiração prender-se na garganta de toda a gente no salão, o mais alto sendo Marcus.

"Isabella, querida irmã, eu não te vou tirar a vida. A morte de Didyme não foi culpa tua, foi dos Romenos." Senti-o embrulhar-me nos seus braços enquanto eu soluçava nas minhas mãos, parecia que ainda conseguia ouvi-la a gritar.

"Perdoa-me irmão." Sussurrei no seu ombro, ele beijou-me a testa e sentou-me no meu trono.

"Está tudo bem irmã. Bom, Gennie informou-nos de que está cá um vampiro que nos deseja ver." Assenti com a cabeça e voltei a colocar o capuz sobre a minha cabeça.

"Tragam-no!" Gritei, ouvi as portas abrirem-se, olhei para cima e vi um homem com cabelos dourados e olhos de uma estranha cor de ouro.

"Bem-vindo a Volterra, eu sou Isabella e estes são os meus irmãos Marcus, Aro e Caius." Disse com um sorriso.

"Saudações, eu sou Carlisle Cullen." O homem disse e soube logo que, pela cor da sua alma, que ele ia ser um vampiro notável.


	3. 230 Anos por Passar e 134 Anos Depois

**(Bella)**

"Olá, Carlisle Cullen, para que devemos o prazer desta visita?" O meu irmão Aro disse, agradavelmente. Voltei-me a sentar no trono, e suspirei. Bem, pelo menos já há alguma coisa para fazer. Olhei para os olhos de Carlisle e a minha respiração prendeu-se. Tanta dor guardada por trás de um rosto tão amável e estranhos olhos dourados.

"O que se passa, irmã? O que viste?" Aro perguntou, preocupado. Baixei o meu escudo e toquei-lhe na mão para que ele pudesse ver, quando ele acabou, a nuvem de memórias desapareceu dos meus olhos.

"Um vampiro suicida e que deseja ser médico, também? Nunca ouvi falar de tal coisa, é absurdo. E ir contra a sua própria natureza é inacreditável!" Endireitei-me no meu trono e olhei para o meu irmão, cuja cara mostrava repugnância, tal como Caius.

"Que queres dizer com absurdo e inacreditável, irmão? Se ele deseja ser médico, que seja e se deseja ser vegetariano, que seja! O que vos passou pela cabeça, irmãos? Ele é nosso convidado e vocês estão a pensar em forçá-lo com a nossa dieta, para quê? Se eu me lembro correctamente Aro, tu também querias ser médico quando ainda eras pequeno, e Caius professor. Não têm qualquer direito em julgar Carlisle." Disse num silvo, e senti presunção e orgulho vir de Marcus, juntamente com apreciação de Carlisle.

"Têm que concordar com a Isabella, oiçam a vossa irmã mais velha." Marcus riu, enquanto eu também dei uma pequena risada. Os meus irmão têm 30 anos fisicamente e eu apenas 18, mas eu fui transformada muito antes do que eles. Eles acenaram com a cabeça rapidamente e pediram desculpa a Carlisle.

"Obrigado, Senhorita Isabella, é a primeira a aceitar-me pelo que eu sou." Virei a cabeça e olhei para Carlisle, que estava a emitir profunda tristeza. Levantei-me e caminhei até Carlisle e abracei-o. Os meus irmão fizeram um som de surpresa ao meu movimento. Quando eu mostro afecto a alguém que conhecemos recentemente, quer dizer que eu confiava nessa pessoa, e portanto os meus irmão também iriam confiar nele.

"Por favor, Carlisle, chama-me Bell." Sorri e baixei o capuz; vi os olhos de Carlisle alargarem de surpresa. Limpei a garganta e ele abaixou a cabeça, embaraçado. Os meus irmão soltaram um riso abafado.

"Peço desculpa por ficar a olhar, Isabella, não esperava que fosse tão nova." Ele murmurou e eu ri.

"Ah, claro. Não esperavas que a temível Isabella Volturi tivesse apenas 18 anos." Ri baixinho e ele afirmou com a cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso, até que eu franzi as sobrancelhas e ele engoliu em seco e começou a ficar com medo. _Oh, chateei-a, espero que ela não me magoe… _Ouvi Carlisle pensar e ri.

"É claro que não te vou magoar, Carlisle, estava zangada porque tu me chamaste Isabella. A minha família chama-me Bell e eu disse-te para me chamares Bell, mas mesmo assim tu chamaste-me Isabella. Os meus irmãos são uma excepção, eles não gostam de der informais." Disse com um suspiro exagerado no final. Carlisle riu-se quando os meus irmãos suspiraram lamentavelmente.

"Peço desculpa pela minha formalidade, Bell." Carlisle riu-se e eu juntei-me.

"Bom, voltemos ao assunto, o que te trouxe aqui, querido amigo?" Sorri enquanto me voltava a sentar no trono.

"Cruzei-me com um nómada que me recomendou vir aqui, onde podia encontrar a realeza que me poderia ajudar. Eu queria saber mais sobre o mundo dos vampiros, uma vez que eu não sei quem o meu criador é, queria saber se há leis para a nossa espécie." Ele disse com cabeça erguida, e eu respeito-o por isso.

"Muito bem. Irmãos, eu irei explicar tudo ao nosso querido Carlisle. Gostavas de ficar no meu lugar pelo resto do dia, Aro?" Assim que perguntei, o rosto de Aro iluminou-se como uma criança na manhã de Natal. Sorri e peguei na mão de Carlisle, puxando-o na direcção do meu escritório. Quando lá chegámos eu parei e procurei nas suas memórias, os últimos momentos da sua vida humana, quando vi quem era o seu criador, rosnei.

"Bell, está tudo bem?" Conseguia ouvir preocupação na sua voz, mas eu estava tão furiosa. Larguei a mão de Carlisle mesmo no momento em que a minha se acendeu com fogo.

"Volto já, querido amigo. Podes ver o que quiseres, tenho um assunto a tratar com os meus irmãos." Fui-me embora rapidamente, com as minhas mãos ainda em fogo, antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Enquanto ia a correr de volta para a câmara de alimentação, aonde os meus irmãos ainda estavam a falar, os guardas que passavam por mim, depressa se desviavam. Quando cheguei ao pé dos meus irmãos, eles saltaram de surpresa quando viram os meus olhos pretos e mãos em chamas.

"Irmã, o que se passou? O que te deixou tão furiosa?" Caius perguntou e eu rosnei.

"Descobri quem foi o criador de Carlisle. JANE!" Gritei e ela apareceu na porta com um olhar preocupado e nervoso no seu rosto de criança.

"S-sim mestra." Ela gaguejou.

"Traz-me o Michael. Ah, e Jane, DESPACHA-TE!" Berrei e ela saiu em pânico. Sentei-me no meu trono com as mãos ainda em fogo e olhos pretos. Os meus irmãos estavam a radiar preocupação e confusão. Quando a Jane voltou, vinha com o Felix e o Demetri atrás dela, a arrastar o Michael.

"Qual é o significado de tudo isto?" Silvei enquanto puxavam Michael para os degraus aos meus pés.

"Quando o fui buscar, mestra, ele tentou fugir, mas Felix e Demetri apanharam-no a tempo!" Ela silvou ao Michael quando este lhe rosnou.

Peguei no monstro que estava aos meus pés e segurei-o no ar enquanto o fogo acariciava a sua pele.

"Então tu sabes o motivo da minha raiva, criança. Infelizmente foste apanhado, e devo dizer Michael, metes-me nojo. Massacras-te metade de uma cidade enquanto estavas numa missão para destruir aqueles recém-nascidos e depois, ainda mordes um querido amigo meu e deixaste-o, a transformar sozinho." Disse num silvo e os meus irmão levantaram-se com repugnância nas suas feições.

"Tu pões a nossa reputação em risco, nós não matamos inocentes, especialmente crianças." Aro disse com desdém, quando tocou na mão de Michael. Caius agarrou-lhe os braços.

"Então Michael, não temos outra hipótese senão te condenar à morte." Quando acabei a frase, já Caius estava a arrancar-lhe os braços enquanto o Marcus e o Aro as pernas e eu a cabeça. Deixa-mos os seus membros cair nos degraus e Jane começou a apanhá-los.

"Espera, coloca-o em caixas de metal e enterra-o." Disse, desinteressadamente enquanto ia a sair. Para além da morte, a loucura é o melhor.

Corri de volta ao meu escritório e sentei-me na minha cadeira com um suspiro, sentia-me exausta. Olhei em minha volta e vi que Carlisle estava a ler um dos meus livros de medicina; dei uma risada, o que causou Carlisle a deixar cair o livro em surpresa.

"Oh, Bell, assustaste-me." Ele sorriu na minha direcção e eu ri-me mais uma vez. Olhei em volta à procura do livro que queria, levantei a mão e ele flutuou na minha direcção.

"Não faz mal Carlisle, eu sei o que é ficar perdida num livro e nem notar quem entra e sai." Sorri, e abri o livro na página em que o deixei da última vez.

"Se não te importas que eu pergunte, que poder é que tu tens?" Tirei os olhos do livro que estava ler e sorri, ele é bastante curioso, não é?

"Querido Carlisle, nunca ouviste dizer que a curiosidade matou o gato?" Ele riu-se e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça com a cabeça, e eu continuei. "Posso ter qualquer poder que quiser, não gosto dele, mas é extremamente útil." Olhou para mim em admiração enquanto eu me levitava da cadeira e teleportei-me para a frente dele e de volta à minha cadeira, outra vez.

"Isso é maravilhoso, e Bell, Obrigado por permitires que eu fique." Ele sussurrou e deu-me um pequeno sorriso e logo em seguida continuou a ler o seu livro. Enquanto olhava para o meu livro, decidi ver o futuro de Carlisle.

_Visão,_

_Carlisle estava no fundo de uns degraus com uma expressão de choque no rosto, uma senhora com cabelo cor de caramelo caminhou até ele, preocupada e deu-lhe a mão. Uma rapariga que parece uma fada e um rapaz coberto de cicatrizes foram para o pé de Carlisle, seguidos de um homem grande e corpulento que poderia parecer intimidador para qualquer um mas o seu cabelo castanho encaracolado e as bochechas com covinhas dizem-me que ele tem um coração amável, e com ele vinha uma loira que poderia ganhar qualquer concurso de beleza._

_A visão mudou para o ponto de vista de Carlisle, e à soleira da porta estava uma rapariga humana que era muito parecida comigo, abraçada a um rapaz de cabelo cor de bronze._

"_Isabella?" Carlisle murmurou, e os olhos da rapariga olharam para ele em surpresa._

_Fim._

Saí da minha visão confusa, quem era aquela humana que se parecia comigo, mas com olhos cast… _Isabella, sua idiota, aquela eras tu na visão e o rapaz era a tua alma gémea. _Franzi as sobrancelhas e procurei memórias dos meus irmão de como eu parecia em humana e a minha respiração ficou presa em surpresa, a humana era realmente eu, mas devia ser pelo menos daqui a uns 300 anos, pelas roupas que estávamos a usar.

E então lembrei-me de uma coisa, e um sorriso formou-se nos meus lábios, lembrando-me da mulher com cabelo da cor de caramelo de mãos dadas com Carlisle. Ele terá uma família e uma alma gémea, mas só depois de ele se ir embora do castelo. Voltei a procurar o seu futuro para ver quando é que ele devia partir e suspirei,

Não irá embora até ter pelo menos 270 anos, 230 por passar e 134 depois de ele ir embora até que eu volte a ver o meu querido amigo outra vez.

* * *

Então ? Gostaram ? Deixem as vossas opiniões e conselhos ... Adeus !


	4. A História de Isabella

Obrigado pelos comentários, têm sido maravilhosos ! Fico muito contente que estejam a gostar !

___________

**(Bella)**

Passei a noite toda no escritório a ler com Carlisle. Às vezes, pregava-lhe partidas, teleportava objectos à volta da sala para sítios diferentes e não consegui conter o riso, à cara que Carlisle fez, quando o teleportei para uma cadeira mais confortável. Dizer que ficou chocado, era pouco. Mas, infelizmente, toda a diversão teve que acabar quando o dever chamou por mim.

Aparentemente, havia um vampiro que nos expôs a um grupo de pessoas, alimentando-se à sua frente. Já tínhamos tratado das pessoas e agora é o julgamento do vampiro. Olhei para o Carlisle, que tinha o nariz enterrado noutro livro e levantei-me para ir embora. _Se calhar devia trazer Carlisle… Ele queria saber mais sobre o código dos vampiros…_

"Carlisle, queres vir?" Perguntei docemente e sorri-lhe quando os seus olhos cor de topázio se encontraram com os meus de carmesim.

"Pensava que querias aprender sobre o código dos vampiros? Hoje vou condenar um vampiro por quebrar uma das nossas regras mais sagradas." Eu disse enquanto caminhava na direcção da sala do trono. Sentia a confusão rolar dele em ondas, assim como curiosidade e entusiasmo.

"Qual é a regra mais sagrada?" Eu apenas sorri e disse-lhe 'logo vês' enquanto punha o capuz do meu manto sobre a cabeça e abria as portas da sala de trono.

Olhei para o vampiro nos braços de Feliz com repugnância e piedade quando vi a sua vida, desde humano até agora. Escravização enquanto era ainda rapaz, até que uma rapariga que era filha dos seus mestres se apaixonou por ele e fugiram juntos. Apenas para serem mortos um ano depois por um vampiro e transformado. A sua vida enquanto vampiro foi pior. Foi deixado sozinho e depois usado para a guerra apenas para ser descartado quando o seu ano de recém-nascido acabou; senti as minhas sobrancelhas subirem quando vi que o seu poder era fogo.

_Talvez possa matar os reis e assumir o poder…_ Ouvi o rapaz pensar e não consegui conter o riso quando vi o calor vir das suas mãos.

"Eu não faria isso, rapaz. Se atacares os meus irmãos, posso-te garantir que serás punido por mim." A minha voz soou clara e inocente, mas foi isso que mais assustou toda a gente. A minha voz era inocente mas mesmo assim conseguia-se ouvir a verdade por trás das minhas palavras, assim como ameaça. Era uma voz que fazia os teus instintos gritar 'FOGE!'. O rapaz saltou em choque e admiração quando eu passei por ele.

"Querida irmã, que queres dizer? Atacar?" Caius perguntou chocado, as minhas sobrancelhas franziram-se e olhei para ele confusa.

"Aro não tocou a sua mão? Ele tem controlo do elemento de fogo." Eu disse num silvo. Os meus irmãos fizeram um som de choque, e já sabia que Aro, realmente não lhe tinha lido os pensamentos. " Foi o que pensei, mas agora, vamos acabar com isto de uma vez por todas, irmãos?" Disse ao mesmo tempo que baixava o meu capuz, a respiração do rapaz prendeu-se-lhe na garganta e senti o seu desejo embater comigo como um maremoto. Rosnei de nojo e quando senti o meu irmão tocar na palma da minha mão, enviei-lhe uma mensagem.

_Ele está a sentir luxúria, por mim… _Ouvi toda a gente no castelo rosnar e sorri quando o rapaz se encolheu, mas estava zangada comigo por ter deixado toda a gente ouvir.

"Sabes por eu foste chamado a Volterra, rapaz?" A minha voz agora era penetrante, formal.

"N-n-não." _Verdade… _Soltei um gemido de lamentação. Odeio ter tantos poderes, que eles se ligam e desligam mesmo quando não quero. Suspirei e sentei-me mais confortavelmente no meu trono quando Aro começou a falar.

"Foste trazido aqui porque quebraste umas das três principais regras." Ele disse na sua voz feliz que me fez estremecer, consigo dizer que Marcus reparou, porque ele estava a sentir-se divertido.

"R-re-regras?" O rapaz gaguejou e eu franzi as sobrancelhas, nunca tinha visto um rapaz tão tímido. Olhei para os seus pensamentos e o ar ficou-me preso na garganta. Ele era apenas da idade de Jane e Alec quando os encontrámos, uns meros 13 anos.

"Sim, e a lei que tu quebraste foi a mais sagrada. _Nunca nos expor aos humanos._" Os olhos do rapaz quase lhe saltaram da cabeça enquanto a memória de ele se alimentar à frente de humanos lhe passou pela cabeça.

_Irmãos? Qual é o vosso voto? _Pensei para eles.

_Morte…_ Eles disseram juntos e conseguia dizer de quem cada pensamento era, porque o de Aro era feliz, o de Caius amarga e o de Marcus triste e aborrecida.

Levantei-me e encarei o rapaz com tristeza no meu coração morto, odeio ser uma assassina, mas é o meu dever para a minha raça, como sua rainha.

"Angelo Delray, condeno-te à morte, sendo dilacerado e colocado em caixas de metal enterradas para a eternidade. Dispensados." Abanei a minha mão e voltei-me a sentar enquanto Felix e agora Demetri rasgavam Angelo aparte e arrastavam-no lá para fora.

"Bom, isso foi interessante." Carlisle murmurou por trás do meu trono. _Oh, esqueci-me do Carlisle, quer dizer, esqueci-me que ele estava ao pé de mim._

"Sim, nós temos poucas regras, mas importantes. Primeira: não revelar a nossa raça, segunda: não criar crianças menores de 12 anos, e terceira: não criar exércitos de recém-nascidos, e se criados, mantê-los em controlo. E, bem, é só isso basicamente e também lidamos com coisas menores e assim." Encolhi os ombros e dei uma risada baixa.

"Então, acabam todos em morte?" Perguntou ele, ainda a olhar para o lugar onde Angelo esteve.

"Sim, infelizmente. Lembro-me, alguns anos atrás em que tinha que matar uma vampira que criou um rapaz de três anos, as suas queridas 'filhas' não faziam a mínima ideia e eu tive que matar a vampira e a criança, também. As três irmãs, permiti que sobrevivessem, elas eram inocentes mas tenho pena de dizer que guardam rancor para connosco." Disse baixando a cabeça, senti pena e confusão emanarem de Carlisle. Olhei para ele e ofereci-lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Não gosto de matar crianças, Carlisle, é um fardo muito pesado no meu coração morto. Mas eu tento." Pus-me em pé e escusei-me, deixando os meus irmãos conversar com Carlisle sozinhos.

Quando deixei a sala de trono e caminhei pelo corredor suspirei, toda a gente curvava-se respeitosamente e alguns chamavam-me mestra e majestade. Começa a ser frustrante; talvez quando Carlisle partir eu deixe Aro tomar o meu lugar, isto é, até eu voltar.

_Mas, irei eu voltar?_

Tens de voltar Bell; eles irão certamente sentir a tua falta e as tuas irmãs?

_Elas vão ficar bem sem mim; preciso de ser livre por algum tempo._

Suspirei ao meu argumento mental e quando ouvi alguém limpar a garganta atrás de mim, saltei com a mão sobre o meu coração sem batimento e dei-me de caras com o rosto chocado e sorridente de Dora.

"Oh, Dora, assustaste-me." Disse com um sorriso. As sobrancelhas da minha irmã franziram-se enquanto me observava.

"Bell, o que se passa? Não só consegui apanhar-te de surpresa, mas também ouvi o meu marido dizer que estavas profundamente triste. E além disso, estás a emitir tristeza no jardim de Mey." Disse Dora suavemente enquanto se sentava ao pé de mim, os seus cabelos negros que estavam meio presos e meio descaídos, dançavam à volta do seu rosto em forma de coração por causa do vento que soprava. Os seus olhos carmesins estavam cheios de tristeza e preocupação por mim enquanto ela olhava para a minha expressão.

Os meus cabelos caíam-me até à cintura, na sua cor de chocolate. Estavam embaraçados e mal-arranjados, os meus olhos estavam um vermelho escuro quase preto, apesar de eu me ter alimentado ontem e conseguia ver os círculos roxos debaixo dos meus olhos. Mas o que me surpreendeu mais, foi a cor da minha pele, estava demasiado pálida e tinha um tom de verde. Parecia que estava doente.

"Culpo-me pela morte de Mey, não fui rápida o suficiente para salvar a nossa querida irmã e desapontei Marcus. Ele diz que não foi culpa minha, mas não consigo acreditar nessas palavras. Estou a planear em partir entre os próximos duzentos ou trezentos anos para relaxar e não sei se irei regressar, quero procurar pela minha alma gémea e ver o mundo - sim, já o tenho visto, mas nunca fiquei num lugar por tempo suficiente para realmente apreciar a beleza que a mãe natureza tem para nos oferecer." Deixei que uma lágrima escorresse pela minha cara enquanto sentia dois pares de braços abraçarem-me. Olhei para ver que Pica também estava aqui, e dei-lhe um sorriso fraco. O seu cabelo que ia até à cintura, estava preso elegantemente, mas mesmo assim passava das suas omoplatas e emoldurava a sua forma estreita lindamente. Também ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, tal como Dora.

"Tu vais voltar para nós Bell, tenho um pressentimento que voltarás." Pica disse através de lágrimas enquanto lhe dava um forte abraço. Sulpicia não tinha um poder, mas tem estranhos pressentimentos, pode dizer-se que tem uma intuição muito apurada.

"Está bem, eu voltarei Pica, por ti e pela Dora eu voltarei." Sussurrei e puxei Dora para o abraço.

"Ainda bem, porque todos nós sabemos que o meu marido ia deixar que o poder subisse à sua cabeça." Pica riu-se e eu juntei-me a ela. Eu sei que Aro vai abusar do seu poder demais, e também vi o que acontecerá.

"Bem, irmãs, vou pintar." Dora disse musicalmente e acenou enquanto andou graciosamente de volta à torre.

"E eu vou ler, minha irmã. Cuida-te." Pica beijou-me as bochechas antes de ir na direcção de Dora; suspirei e voltei a sentar-me a ver o pôr-do-sol. _O dia passou tão depressa…_

Quando o sol se pôs, respirei o ar nocturno e sorri quando o aroma de Carlisle flutuou na minha direcção, olhei para a noite estrelada e o meu sorriso alargou-se.

"Olá Carlisle." Senti o seu choque e depois o seu entretenimento enquanto ele se sentava ao meu lado.

"Olá Bell, disseram-me que te encontraria aqui fora. Importas-te que me junte?" Ele perguntou no seu sotaque inglês e eu dei uma risada antes de lhe fazer sinal para se sentar.

"Amêndoas e abóbora?" Carlisle perguntou confuso quando respirou fundo, e eu ri-me.

"Esse era a fragrância da Didyme; ela sempre foi estranha, mesmo em criança." Sorri e ele deu-me um olhar triste.

"Eram relacionadas por sangue?" Olhei para Carlisle a sorrir.

"Gostarias de ouvir a minha história, Carlisle?" Perguntei divertida, as minhas sobrancelhas levantaram-se quando ele baixou a cabeça, embaraçado.

"Se não te importares, os irmãos já me disseram as suas histórias, mas não como foram transformados." Sorri e relaxei.

"Sabes o que é irónico, eu sou mais velha do que os irmãos e as esposas." As suas sobrancelhas elevaram-se em confusão.

"Okay, sou mais velha em anos de vampiro, o meu 3000º aniversário foi no dia em que chegaste, e daqui a uma semana será o 2970º aniversário de Aro, Marcus e Caius. Os três partilhavam o mesmo aniversário quando eram humanos e eu transformei-os nos seus 30º aniversários, quando a casa em que eles estavam incendiou-se. Fui transformada quando tinha 18 anos e eles tinham apenas 16 anos nessa altura, Didyme era irmã gémea de Aro e Marcus é meu irmão de sangue. Caius era uma grande amigo nosso e juntos éramos uma família. No dia em que fui transformada o meu criador foi morto e eu vagueei pela terra, mantendo sempre um olho nos meus irmãos. Tal como tu, Carlisle, eu tenho um controlo muito bom, não consigo cheirar sangue muito bem, consigo, mas cheira a ferro e sal." Parei e contorci o nariz enquanto Carlisle se ria.

"Onde é que eu ia? Ah, sim. Quando ia ver os meus irmãos nos seus aniversários, eu ia finalmente dizer-lhes o que eu era, mas medo passou por mim quando vi o meu irmão no chão, meio morto e queimado, mordi o seu pescoço, pulsos e tornozelos, injectando o meu veneno nas suas veias e corri para a casa em chamas. Encontrei Aro a proteger Didyme e Caius meio morto no chão ao pé deles, gritei em pânico antes de pegar neles os três e leva-los para a rua e pô-los no chão ao pé de Marcus. Sempre me rio quando me lembro de quando o meu irmão e irmã me viram pela primeira vez.

_Memória,_

_Quando coloquei Caius, Aro e Didyme ao pé de Marcus, que estava a gritar em agonia, comecei a morder Caius para salvar a sua vida. Não queria perder a minha única família._

"_Isabella?" A minha querida irmã disse, dando um som de surpresa, olhei para cima depois de terminar de morder Caius e olhei para os seus, assustados e alegres olhos de safira._

"_Didyme, minha querida irmã. Eu disse-te que voltaria." Murmurei e abri os meus braços para que ela pudesse abraçar-me; ela embateu contra mim com um pequeno 'ouch'. Olhei para Aro que estava chocado enquanto olhava para os meus olhos._

"_És um vampiro." Ele disse, e eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, lentamente para que não o assustasse e ele riu-se._

"_Então quero ser um vampiro também." Ele disse alegre e eu paralisei. Ele queria ser vampiro por vontade própria? Isso era contra as minhas regras; jurei nunca transformar alguém em vampiro a não ser que eles estivessem a morrer e desejassem ser salvos._

"_Eu também, se és um anjo, eu também quero ser um." Didyme sussurrou e eu suspirei antes de sorrir._

_Fiz o mesmo com Didyme e Aro o que fiz com Caius e Marcus, e depois levei-os de volta para a minha casa._

_Fim de memória._

Não me arrependo de os transformar, mas lamento muito não ter conseguido salvar a minha querida irmã 1500 anos atrás." Suspirei e senti tristeza e admiração rolarem em ondas de Carlisle.

"Essa foi uma história triste, mas uma boa, também. Conseguiste manter a tua família e tenho um pressentimento que Didyme não guardaria nenhum rancor para contigo, Bell." E com isto, ele levantou-se, abraçou-me e depois dirigiu-se de volta ao castelo. Suspirei e deitei-me na relva suave. O meu cabelo espalhando-se à minha volta, tal como o meu manto. Fechei os olhos com um pequeno sorriso na cara, e desejei conseguir dormir.


	5. Edward

**(Bella)**

Sabia que nunca conseguiria adormecer, mesmo que usasse os meus poderes; suspirei e ouvi os sons dos animais no jardim. Conseguia ouvir o bater do corações dos animais que viviam aqui e o som dos grilos a criarem uma harmonia enquanto a brisa filtrava suavemente pelo jardim. Fechei os olhos e pensei na visão do rapaz com cabelo cor de bronze que estava a segurar a minha mão, ele era bonito e tinha a mesma dieta que Carlisle; sorri feliz, quando reparei na adoração que os seus olhos continham quando olhavam para mim. Respirei fundo e sorri ainda mais quando cheirei Marcus vir na minha direcção.

"Bell, o que te deixou tão feliz, irmã?" Perguntou ele com curiosidade. Não tinha estado assim tão contente desde o tempo em que Didyme ainda estava viva. Sentei-me e olhei para o meu irmão, assinalando-lhe que se sentasse no chão ao pé de mim. Sempre falei com Marcus sobre o que se passa na minha cabeça e entre os três ele era o meu favorito e único irmão de sangue.

"Eu vi a minha alma gémea, _fratellino_." Disse com felicidade e ri-me da cara boquiaberta de Marcus. "A tentar apanhar moscas, irmão?" Disse a rir e ele sorriu.

"Oh, querida irmã estou feliz, verdadeiramente feliz. Já passaram 3000 anos e tu tens estado sem um companheiro, estava a ficar preocupado, mas porque é que eu ainda não consigo ver a ligação entre tu e ele?" As suas sobrancelhas franziram-se em confusão enquanto ele me observava, a tentar ver a ligação imaginária.

"Porque não o vou conhecer até daqui a 300 anos. E ele é tão lindo, tem cabelo cor de bronze, à volta de 1 metro e 80, parece ter a minha idade e tem a mesma dieta que Carlisle. Foi uma visão maravilhosa, irmão, Carlisle tinha uma família e eu entrei a parecer humana de mão dada com o meu parceiro, tinha tanto amor e adoração nos seus olhos." Disse num tom sonhador.

"300 anos, irmã? Devo dizer que estou verdadeiramente feliz, mas por que razão serás humana e noutro sítio sem ser Volterra?" Dei um suspiro e olhei para o meu irmão.

"Estou a planear em partir pouco depois de Carlisle, irmão. Quero conhecer o mundo e deixar Volterra por uns tempos. Mas prometo que vos visitarei." Disse com um sorriso ligeiro no rosto. A cara do meu irmão contorceu-se de tristeza e eu rapidamente o abracei.

"Promete-me que ficarás segura, irmã, perdi a minha esposa e se não fosse por ti já teria acabado a minha vida. Tu és tudo o que me resta, Bell, és o que resta da minha família." A sua voz estava cheia de tristeza, mas animou-se quando se lembrou de alguma coisa. "Quem é que vai estar no teu lugar, enquanto estiveres fora?"

"Ficará o Aro, _fratellino_." Rimo-nos juntos.

"Ele vai ser o vampiro mais feliz de todo o mundo quando lhe contares, sabes?" Riu-se e eu também não consegui conter o riso, e juntei-me a ele.

"Sim, sim, eu sei. Até consigo imaginar, a sua voz sairá uma oitava superior e vai bater as mãos em entusiasmo, como fez no meu último Natal com vocês, quando eu ainda era humana." Dei uma risada e Marcus abanou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Bem, obrigado por me dizeres, Bell, mas agora é melhor ires te lavar, porque tens paus, folhas e terra no cabelo." Ele caiu de costas a rir quando eu levei as mãos à cabeça em horror para verificar que ele estava, de facto, a dizer a verdade.

"Que horror! Okay, irmão, vou-me embora, e não te esqueças que não deves dizer a ninguém sobre a nossa conversa. Adoro-te, irmãozinho." Ri-me quando ele fez uma careta por lhe ter chamado irmãozinho. Caminhei elegantemente na direcção do meu quarto para tomar um banho, mas parei quando me cruzei com Jane.

"Jane." Disse com um sorriso agradável.

Ela curvou-se. "Senhora Isabella."

"Ah, pequena, levanta-te, não há necessidade de nada disso. Podes ir preparar-me um banho? Sabes como eu gosto dele, Jane." Dei-lhe um sorriso antes de a observar a ir na direcção dos meus aposentos, no seu passo de dançarina. Gosto do meu banho como os da antiga Roma ou Grécia, aqueles em que podiam caber 20 pessoas e deitar no chão.

Enquanto entrava no quanto, tive que sorrir. Jane estava a sair da casa de banho e foi directa ao meu armário. _Hum, devia recompensar o meu pequeno anjo… Espera, hoje não é o aniversário dela? _Dirigi-me à minha cómoda e procurei qualquer coisa na caixa de jóias.

"Jane, minha querida, um vestido comprido serve. E depois chega aqui." Disse com um sorriso enquanto pegava numa corrente de prata delicada, com uma pequena lágrima de diamante no final. Foi um colar que comprei nos EUA da última vez que lá estive.

"Sim, senhora." Ela disse confusa quando eu a virei e coloquei o colar na sua pele cor de marfim. A sua mão voou para o pescoço, para tocar no diamante enquanto eu libertava o seu cabelo dourado de debaixo do fio e deixei-o voltar ao lugar em pequenos cachos.

"Feliz aniversário, minha filha." Sussurrei no seu ouvido e caminhei de volta à casa de banho. Quando entrei na água, suspirei suavemente e relaxei. Levantei o meu escudo e senti que Jane ainda estava no meu quarto, imóvel como uma estátua.

_Ela pensa de mim como uma filha? Porquê? Ninguém gosta de mim porque pensam que sou fria e cruel… _Jane pensou tristemente e eu rosnei.

_Porque sempre quis ter uma filha e um filho, Jane, e tu e o Alec encaixam perfeitamente. Não me importa o que os outros pensam sobre ti. Sei o que realmente está no teu coração e a razão porque ages na maneira que ages, e não ligo. Agora, vai ver o teu irmão… _Pensei para ela e decidi ver o meu futuro.

_Visão,_

_Estava sentada no refeitório do Liceu de Forks, a observar os 'filhos' de Carlisle._

"_Quem são eles?" Perguntei a uma rapariga de cabelos escuros, sem tirar os meus olhos dos 5 vampiros sentados a um canto. A rapariga deu uma risada quando reparou em quem é que eu estava a falar._

"_Aqueles são Edward e Emmett Cullen, e Rosalie e Jasper Hale. A que rapariga que saiu agora foi Alice Cullen; vivem todos juntos com o Dr. Cullen e a sua esposa." Disse ela baixinho._

"_Eles são… muito atraentes." Disse com esforço, enquanto tentava não me rir._

"_Sim!" Jessica concordou com outro risinho. "Mas eles estão todos juntos - Emmett e Rosalie, Jasper e Alice, quero dizer. E vivem todos juntos." Disse com uma voz chocada e cheia de condenação de cidade pequena, pensei criticamente._

"_Mas acho que a Sra. Cullen não pode ter filhos." Ela acrescentou, como se isso diminuísse a sua bondade. Tive que me conter para não rosnar e reparei que as minhas mãos estavam em punhos debaixo da mesa. Eu não gostava nada de a ouvir a insultá-los._

"_Qual é o rapaz com o cabelo castanho avermelhado?" Perguntei quando lancei mais um olhar rápido na sua direcção._

"_Esse é o Edward. Ele é lindo, claro, mas não percas o teu tempo. Ele não namora. Aparentemente, nenhuma das raparigas daqui é boa o suficiente para ele." Ela fungou, e tive que me conter para não rolar os olhos quando ela disse isto. Claro que não estava interessado, ele é um vampiro._

_Fim._

Saí da minha visão com um enorme sorriso. A minha alma gémea chama-se Edward. Oh, que dia feliz. Saltei do banho e vesti-me antes de ir a correr até ao escritório de Marcus; nem me dei ao trabalho de bater à porta porque ele parece saber sempre quando estou a vir.

"Ah, Bell, o que te fez tão feliz? Estás a brilhar, _mio caro sorella maggiore_." Os seus olhos estavam curiosos mas a sua voz estava alegre.

"Ah, _fratellino_, estou feliz. Vi o_ moi compagno _em outra visão, o seu nome é Edward." Disse alegremente, apenas a algumas horas atrás lhe estava a contar sobre a minha partida e sobre Edward.

"_Congratulazioni sorella_." Ele disse enquanto me abraçava.

"Obrigado Marcus, agora vou procurar Carlisle e deixar-te voltar para a tua leitura." Disse e depois beijei ambas as suas bochechas e deixei o escritório indo na direcção do meu escritório.

E sei que não só vão ser uns longos, mas divertidos anos.


	6. Charlie, Renée e Maribell

**(Bella)**

**1901**

Estava na sala de trono com os meus irmãos à espera que Demetri, Jane e Alec regressassem com novidades do sul. Passaram pouco mais de 200 anos desde que Carlisle está cá e ele tornou-se um amigo e médico maravilhoso, mas sei que em apenas 17 anos, o meu querido amigo irá partir, para fazer a sua viagem pelo _mundo novo_ para ajudar no hospital de Chicago, aonde ele ajudará o meu companheiro a sobreviver.

Cobri o meu rosto com o capuz quando ouvi os rapazes voltarem, uma vez que traziam alguém com eles. Quando as portas se abriram um sorriso iluminou-me a cara quando senti o familiar cheiro de especiarias velhas, couro e cerveja. Isto só podia significar uma coisa, Charlie regressou com os rapazes. Conheço o Charlie há 400 anos, ele é um nómada da América, tem o poder de criar ilusões e foi transformado com 50 anos, mas é formoso de qualquer maneira.

"Charlie, velho amigo." Levantei-me com os braços abertos num gesto de boas-vindas e quando nos abraçamos senti um aroma de lírios e madressilva.

"Bell, minha querida amiga, vim com novidades." Tinha um sorriso na cara e os seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha visto no seu rosto. Ele encontrou a sua alma gémea e eu não podia estar mais feliz.

"Bem? Onde está ela, Charlie?" Disse com um sorriso na cara e ele riu-se.

"Nunca te posso surpreender, pois não Bell?" Ele disse ainda a rir.

"Bem, eu não sabia que estavas a vir, velho amigo, até que abriste a porta. Agora, aonde está tua querida companheira?" Ele sorriu e virou-se na direcção da porta, aonde o Demetri, a Jane e o Alec entraram com uma mulher mais velha, que parecia ser da idade de Charlie, ela era bela. O seu cabelo era um castanho cor de mogno e caia-lhe pelos ombros em suaves cachos que emolduravam o seu rosto em forma de coração. Tinha a mesma altura que eu, à volta de um metro e oitenta e tinha uma aura maternal. Sorri na sua direcção e olhei para Charlie que parecia brilhar, enquanto caminhava em direcção à sua esposa.

Quando me voltei a sentar, reparei que os meus irmãos estavam a olhar para o par com diferentes expressões, Aro estava maravilhado, Caius zangado, e Marcus em choque. O que será que lhes causou aquelas expressões? Então, encontrei a razão, quando ouvi o bater de um coração, mais rápido do que um humano, encher a sala. Virei repentinamente a cabeça e voltei a olhar para a mulher; fiquei chocada ao ver que a vampira segurava nos seus braços, uma pequena criança.

"Charlie, o que fizeste? Ela não pode viver." Disse num sussurro e a sua cabeça levantou-se em pânico.

"Isabella, por favor, ela é o meu amor e carregou a minha filha. Vem ter contigo, à procura de orientação e ajuda, nós não sabíamos que isto podia acontecer, por favor, imploro-te amiga, ajuda-nos." Ele caiu no chão, a chorar secamente e a sua mulher ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, murmurando palavras de conforto ao seu ouvido.

_Visão,_

"_Renée, leva a Maribell e corre. RÁPIDO!" Charlie estava em pânico, e Renée deixou a casa com a sua filha nos braços. Continuou a correr até que alcançou um lugar com portas de metal no chão. Observei ela a colocar a criança no esconderijo, depois de lhe beijar a testa._

"_Maribell, sê uma boa rapariga e fica aqui até que eu, o pai ou a tia Bella te venham buscar. A mãe ama-te muito." Ela sussurrou antes de olhar uma última vez para a sua filha e fechar as portas e corre de volta. Charlie estava a lutar com recém-nascidos e a ganhar mas falhou um e Renée foi atrás dele._

_Olhei em horror, Renée ser despedaçada e atirada ao fogo, com um último amo-te dirigido a Charlie e a palavra esconderijo._

_Fim da Visão._

Caiu de joelhos em choque, Renée não iria sobreviver e isso irá destruir o Charlie. Gritei em angustia e solucei nas minhas mãos. Os meus irmãos estavam ao meu lado no mesmo instante. Não há maneira nenhuma dela sobreviver, não importa o que eles ou nós façamos.

"Isabella, querida irmã, o que viste?" Marcus perguntou, a sua voz carregada de preocupação.

"Renée." Disse num murmúrio e ouvi o Charlie arfar.

"Porque gritaste, irmã?" Perguntou Aro, preocupado.

"A Renée morre." Foi tudo o que precisei de dizer para que Charlie também gritasse em angustia.

"Charlie, amor, está tudo bem." A voz doce de Renée encheu a sala e silenciou todos os que estavam tristes.

"Não, querida. Tu perdes a tua vida." Ele murmura com mágoa.

"Desculpa-me Charlie, não importa o que faça o destino não permite que ela sobreviva." Chorei eu. Charlie tem sido meu amigo por 300 anos e ver como a sua vida irá ser miserável sem a sua alma gémea.

"Mamã?" Uma voz musical chamou, e os meus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para a pequena rapariga que ainda estava nos braços da sua mãe. Finalmente, olhei bem para ela. Ela tem o cabelo escuro e encaracolado de Charlie, que cai sobre os seus ombros e a pele dela é pálida como a nossa, apenas uns tons mais escuros com as bochechas delicadamente coradas e olhos verdes cor de esmeralda. São os olhos de Renée. E ela é linda e parte humana. Usei os meus poderes e vi que ela também tinha um poder, que é conseguir falar com outras pessoas mentalmente. Telepatia.

"Mari, a mãe vai ficar bem. Vem dar um abraço ao teu pai." Ela sussurrou a última parte e eu observei eles abraçarem-se. Marcus e Caius sentaram-me no trono, porque eu ainda estava em choque e admiração, eu não sentia o cheiro de veneno no seu sistema, era diferenter como se fosso como o nosso mas sem o efeito de transformação.

"Ela deve ser morta, ela é uma criança imortal." Caius gritou exasperado e silvei-lhe o que o fez recuar um passo em choque.

"Não consegues ouvir o bater do seu coração ou sentir o aroma do sangue nas suas veias, irmão? Ela é uma mestiça, as legendas são verdade, os vampiros machos podem reproduzir com humanos e criar um bebé, ela tem apenas um ano de idade e aparenta ter 5." Disse num silvo e isso fez toda a gente parar e ouvir e de facto ouviram o coração da criança bater.

"Impossível…" Toda a gente murmurou, mas era verdade.

Já passou um mês desde que Charlie, Renée e Mari ficaram por cá, e nesse curto espaço de tempo, Mari tornou-se numa sobrinha para mim e para os meus irmão, enquanto que Jane, Alec, Demetri e Felix a consideram uma irmã. Mas hoje é o dia em que eles partem e amanhã o meu querido amigo Carlisle regressará de Wisconsin. Marcus disse-lhe a alguns meses atrás que ele deveria ir lá e eu concordei, apenas porque ele conhecerá a sua alma-gémea em Esme, uma rapariga de 16 anos.

_Visão_,

_Carlisle entra a correr na minha biblioteca com um enorme sorriso na sua cara, eu conseguia sentir tristeza nele, também mas principalmente era só alegria e amor._

"_O que te deixou tão contente, querido amigo?" Disse presunçosa com uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto pousava o livro que estava a ler na mesa._

"_Oh, acho que estou apaixonado, mas ela tinha apenas 16 anos. Acho que voltarei lá talvez daqui a alguns anos, quando já toda a gente se tiver esquecido de mim." Ele disse, todo feliz, enquanto se sentava com a sua cabeça repousada nas costas da cadeira._

"_Então, quer me parecer que a tua viagem correu bem, Carlisle?" Disse a rir-me e ele suspirou de felicidade._

"_Sim, e cruzei-me com o Eleazar, ele tem estado a gostar da dieta vegetariana, então irei viajar com ele. Peço desculpa, mas eu desejo ver o mundo, daqui a poucos anos vou partir." Vi-me a forçar um sorriso às novidades._

"_Isso é fantástico, querido amigo, só te peço para te lembrares de ir para Chicago em 1918 e só depois ires para Wisconsin. Desculpa, Carlisle, mas não te posso dizer porquê, mas por favor, faz isso por mim. Eleazar ficará bem com a Carmen e eles irão para Denali, viver com as irmãs succubus." Disse com uma voz com um pouco de felicidade falsa. Eu estava contente de o ver assim tão contente, mas também estava triste por ele estar a partir tão cedo._

"_Oh, obrigado Bell. Partirei hoje à noite, apenas passei por aqui para me despedir e agradecer-te. E também tinha a esperança de te conseguir persuadir a mudar a tua dieta?" Ele riu-se na última parte._

"_Tu sabes que eu já estou muito velha para isso, Carlisle. Será quase impossível eu conseguir mudar a minha dieta, mas vai lá arrumar as tuas coisas e despedir-te dos meus irmãos." Empurrei-o na direcção da porta, rindo-me._

_Fim da Visão._

Os meus irmãos estavam a olhar para mim, quando eu sai da visão, mas eu acenei-lhes com um olhar que dizia que lhes contaria mais tarde, quando Mari, Charlie e Renée partissem.

"Venham visitar-nos a qualquer altura, amigos, serão sempre bem-vindo a Volterra." Disse com um sorriso.

"Iremos, Bell, obrigado por tudo." Charlie disse enquanto me abraçava.

"Não há necessidade de me agradeceres, Charlie. Agora, vai andando antes que percas o barco para a América." Disse e Renée riu-se juntamente com a Maribell.

"Vou ter saudades tuas, tia Bell." Disse Mari na sua adorável voz musical e eu baixei-me para lhe pegar ao colo.

"Também vou ter muitas saudades tua, meu anjinho, agora é melhor partirem. Adorei ter uma oportunidade de te conhecer, Renée, e toma conta de Charlie, tu sabes como ele é esquecido, mesmo sendo vampiro." Renée riu-se juntamente comigo enquanto Charlie fazia beicinho. Passei a minha sobrinha para a sua mãe e fiquei a olhar para eles enquanto eles saiam da sala do trono.

"Vá, irmã, podes-nos contar sobre o que é que a tua visão foi?" Perguntou Aro cheio de curiosidade e eu suspirei, ele está sempre curioso.

"Carlisle irá partir amanhã à noite, depois de regressar da sua viagem, porque ele cruzou-se com Eleazar e decidiu viajar com ele até 1917." Disse com um suspiro, o meu sorriso desapareceu e eu, mais uma vez, estava aborrecida. Marcus riu-se de mim.

"Podes me dizer o que é tão engraçado, _fratellino_?" Perguntei numa voz aborrecida.

"Nada, _mio caro sorella_, nada mesmo." Ele disse enquanto se ria e eu semicerrei-lhe os olhos, e depois, também eu me ri.

"_Sorella_? _Che cos'è_?" Caius perguntou, divertido com as minhas acções.

"Ela tem apenas dezasseis…" Murmurei para mim mesma, mas eles também ouvira. Caius e Aro estavam confusos, claro, excepto o Marcus.

"Carlisle encontrou a sua companheira, mas fará nada sobre o assunto devido à sua idade, e vai deixá-la em paz." Disse com um suspiro e com um sorriso enquanto os meus irmão se riam.

Amanhã será mais um dia cheio de despedidas e novos começos.


	7. Adeus Carlisle

**(Bella)**

Enquanto aguardava a chegada de Carlisle, em vez de ler, como eu estava a fazer na minha visão, decidi pintar um quadro para oferecer a Carlisle, para que ele se lembrasse do seu tempo em Volterra.

Comecei com a varanda que está no salão de baile. Depois, pintei o resto do salão e só então comecei a desenhar-me a mim própria; os meus braços estavam abertos, num gesto de boas vindas. O meu capuz cobria o meu rosto, mostrando apenas o meu sorriso, o cabelo ondulava pelos meus ombros e peito e tinha um vestido vermelho sangue vestido.

Pintei Aro a seguir, com as suas roupas formais de uma cor bronzeada e prateada, e ele estava a olhar com um pequeno sorriso, para o salão de baile, com as suas mãos no corrimão. Caius estava a seguir, virado na direcção de Aro, mas com a sua mão no corrimão da varanda, tinha vestido as suas roupas formais douradas, como Aro, e olhava para o salão com o que parecia ser divertimento, mas ao mesmo tempo repugnância ou presunção.

Marcus estava um pouco atrás de mim, mas ao meu lado, e estava a olhar para mim com uma expressão triste e a sua mão estava erguida, com se estivesse a tentar alcançar alguma coisa, ele também estava com o seu vestuário formal que era creme e castanho. Carlisle, estava vestido com o mesmo tipo de vestuário, e estava perto de uma coluna, a sua cara demonstrando a tristeza que sentia, enquanto olhava para o salão.

Suspirei enquanto olhava para o quadro. Estava maravilhoso, claro, mas faltava alguma coisa. Franzi as sobrancelhas e olhei para o espaço vazia debaixo da varanda.

"Está extraordinário, _sorella, _capturaste-nos bem." Virei a minha cabeça repentinamente em direcção da voz, para me deparar com os meus irmãos a olharem para a pintura em admiração.

"Agradeço o elogio, Aro, mas falta-me qualquer coisa. Parece incompleto, mas não sei porquê." Disse frustrada.

"Um banquete, irmã, falta a guarda ter um banquete." Disse Caius num tom que sugere que o que ele disse devia ser óbvio. Suspirei e rolei os meus olhos, mas comecei a pintar membros da guarda a festejarem e a celebrarem.

Quando terminei, os meus irmãos felicitaram-me e perguntaram-me se poderia fazer uma cópia para a nossa colecção quando lhes disse que este era um presente de despedida para Carlisle. Cobri o quadro e suspirei. Decidi ler, e quando estava a meio do livro, ri-me quando o Carlisle praticamente arrancou a porta das dobradiças com a sua pressa de entrar.

"O que te deixou tão contente, querido amigo?" Disse presunçosa com uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto pousava o livro que estava a ler na mesa.

"Oh, acho que estou apaixonado, mas ela tinha apenas 16 anos. Acho que voltarei lá talvez daqui a alguns anos, quando já toda a gente se tiver esquecido de mim." Ele disse, todo feliz, enquanto se sentava com a sua cabeça repousada nas costas da cadeira.

"Então, quer me parecer que a tua viagem correu bem, Carlisle?" Disse a rir-me e ele suspirou de felicidade.

"Sim, e cruzei-me com o Eleazar, ele adaptou-se bem à dieta vegetariana, então irei viajar com ele. Peço desculpa, mas eu desejo ver o mundo." E tal como na minha visão, forcei um sorriso às novidades.

"Isso é fantástico, querido amigo, só te peço para te lembrares de ir para Chicago em 1918 e só depois ires para Wisconsin. Desculpa, Carlisle, mas não te posso dizer porquê, mas por favor, faz isso por mim. Eleazar ficará bem com a Carmen e eles irão para Denali, viver com as irmãs succubus." Disse com uma voz com um pouco de felicidade falsa. Eu estava contente de o ver assim tão feliz, mas também estava triste por ele estar a partir tão cedo.

"Oh, obrigado Bell. Partirei hoje à noite, apenas passei por aqui para me despedir e agradecer-te. E também tinha a esperança de te conseguir persuadir a mudar a tua dieta?" Ele riu-se na última parte e eu juntei-me a ele.

"Tu sabes que eu já estou muito velha para isso, Carlisle. Será quase impossível eu conseguir mudar a minha dieta, mas vai lá arrumar as tuas coisas e despedir-te dos meus irmãos." Empurrei-o na direcção da porta, rindo-me quando o ouvi correr para o seu quarto. Também eu corri para a sala de trono, para esperar pela partida de Carlisle, com o quadro que lhe pintei na mão.

"Ah, _sorella,_ então a tua visão é verdade, ele vai mesmo partir?" Acenei afirmativamente à pergunta de Aro antes de me sentar no meu trono e colocar o quadro ao seu lado gentilmente.

_Ela vai ficar tão triste…_ Ouvi Marcus a pensar.

"___Sono triste, fratellino, ma son anche felic_." Respondi em voz alta.

"_Se lo dici tu._" Suspirou ele.

"_Si._" Disse eu, bruscamente, e foi a última coisa que foi dita antes que Carlisle entrasse na sala.

Observei Aro levantar-se com os braços abertos, como eu normalmente faço quando dou as boas vindas a convidados. Lancei um olhar divertido a Marcus e sorri; ele riu-se e levantou-se, seguido de Caius e de mim.

"Carlisle, ouvi dizer que estas aqui para te despedir?" Aro, para variar, soava chateado em vez de alegre.

"Sim, ouviste bem, caro amigo. Encontrei-me com Eleazar e a sua companheira, Carmen, na América e ofereceram-me um lugar no seu clã e eu aceitei." Tentei conter um riso ao ouviro que Aro disse a seguir.

"Ah, Eleazar, sim. Bem, envia os meus melhores cumprimentos para ele e Carmen. E, caro amigo, lembra-te que terás sempre um lugar entre os Volturi." Não consegui conter o riso desta vez.

"Aro, roubaste-me o lugar em autoridade?" Ri-me com Marcus, e Caius apenas sorriu enquanto olhava-mos para a cara embaraçada de Aro.

"_Mi dispiace sorella._" Disse Aro e começamo-nos todos a rir, incluindo Carlisle. Eles sabiam que eu estava apenas a brincar.

"Tudo está bem, irmão." Ri-me e voltei a sentar-me.

Não podia conter o sorriso que escapou ao ver os meus irmãos dizerem as suas despedidas e 'serás sempre bem-vindo a Volterra' a Carlisle. Apenas mais alguns anos e ele terá um filho, e pouco depois uma alma-gémea. Quando Carlisle estava prestes a partir, pedi-lhe que esperasse e agarrei o quadro.

"Isto é uma prenda para ti, Carlisle, abre-a mais tarde. Encontraremos nos em breve, meu querido amigo." Dei-lhe a pintura e beijei-lhe a bochecha.

"Obrigada, Bell, até mais tarde." Ele abraçou-me, despediu-se mais uma vez e deixou as paredes deste castelo. Suspirei e sentei-me no trono antes de chamar a guarda para uma reunião.

"Chamei-vos aqui para vos dizer uma coisa muito importante. Em 17 anos irei tirar umas muito merecidas férias e durante esse tempo vou colocar Aro no comando." Afirmei, um bocado divertida visto que toda a gente se silenciou. Olhei para Marcus que tal como eu estava a achar piada à situação, mas no entanto também tinha tristeza gravada nos seus olhos carmesins.

"Quanto tempo estará ausente, mestra?" Olhei para Jane, que parecia chateada.

"Pelo menos cem anos, _mia cara_." Quando disse isto toda a gente arfou. Olhei para Aro, surpresa de ele ainda não ter dito nada.

"Aro? És o segundo mais velho, e se alguma coisa te acontecer enquanto ainda não estou de volta, será Caius que tomará o teu lugar." Eu disse-lhe suavemente e os seus olhos contentes encontraram-se com os meus.

"Obrigado, Isabella, vou te fazer orgulhosa na tua ausência." Ri-me e ofereci-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

"Muito bem, o meu trono será removido até eu estiver preparada para voltar. Caius continuará a ser responsável pelas missões e Marcus… Bem, Marcus será sempre o Marcus." Ri-me baixinho o que me fez receber um olhar penetrante de Marcus.

"Pois, falando em missões… Jane, Alec, Demetri e Felix vocês precisam de ir à China tratar de um surto de recém-nascidos." Afirmou Caius, o que capturou a atenção de todos. Sorri divertida e deixei-me perder em pensamentos de tempos mais felizes.

* * *

_Sono triste, fratellino, ma son anche felic.__ – _Estou triste, 'irmão mais novo', mas também estou feliz.

_Se lo dici tu –_ Se tu o dizes.

_Mi dispiace –_ Desculpa-me.

_Mia cara – _Minha querida.

Li na internet a alguns dias que os brasileiros têm alguma dificuldade em perceber o português de Portugal… Conseguem entender a minha tradução okay? Por favor deixem reviews !


End file.
